


Summer in Japan

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, SessKag Week 2017, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for SessKag week, the theme of which was summer in Japan.





	1. Star-crossed

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are separate from each other. They show our pair in various stages of their relationship, and the one shots' settings vary between Post-canon, Canon Divergence and Modern day AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 1 - Tanabata

Kagome sat on the rim of the well, night wind tugging at her hair.

Her stomach had curled into a hard and tight ball of anxiety. The upcoming battle against Naraku loomed heavy on her shoulders, and on a night like this she couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever have the chance to see her family again.

She gripped the narrow ledge of the well’s rim, her fingernails pushing against the soft wood.

A quiet pulse of youki made her look up. A tall white figure approached her, and with every silent step he took, Kagome’s nervousness melted a little more.

He stopped to stand in front of her, his hooded golden eyes bright in the summer night. He wasn’t wearing his armour or his swords; he looked oddly vulnerable without them.

At the same time, however, her heart swelled, giddy with the knowledge that he felt comfortable enough in her company to show this side of him.

Her head tilted, her gaze locked with his, and her lips curved in a smile.

His face didn’t as much as twitch, but his eyes softened.

He crouched down.

“You are upset.”

It was not phrased as a question, but his deep voice was as soft as a caress.

“I was,” Kagome admitted.

He reached for her, his clawed fingers picking up a lock of her hair and pulling it towards him.

“I’m not anymore,” Kagome added, as Sesshoumaru brought the dark strands to his lips. “Even if I was never able to go home again, I’d still have you.”

“Yes.”

Funny, how such a short and simple word could carry so much weight, become a binding promise.

Warmth flooded Kagome and she leaned towards him.

His eyes flashed, and then his lips were moving against hers – slow and sweet. A surprisingly tender kiss from someone like Sesshoumaru, but a kiss that was becoming increasingly familiar.

When he finally pulled away, fear suddenly gripped at Kagome, its cold claws raking down her spine, chilling her blood. Her hands fisted in the white silk of his kimono.

Somehow, she knew with absolutely certainty that this would be their last stolen moment.

Terror choked her, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru was fading in front of her eyes, despite her firm grasp of his kimono.

Then, she was clutching at air.

A ragged whisper tore from her throat.

“But you promised….”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome woke from the dream, her pillow spotted by small wet splotches where her tears had fallen. She rubbed at her eyes. They felt crusty and swollen.

But the sadness that squeezed her heart was a million times worse.

She burrowed under the blanket and hugged herself, allowing herself a moment to dwell, to let herself feel the pain before she would be ready to rise and face the day.

Because most of that dream, of her and Sesshoumaru meeting by the well, was no fantastic figment courtesy of her demented subconscious. No, it was much worse than that; it was a memory.

An embellished recollection of an actual event that had taken place two nights before their final confrontation against Naraku.

It had been the last time they had shared such a moment, with just the two of them. Two days later, they had fought side by side deep inside the grotesque spider Naraku had become.

And after they had defeated him and rescued the Shikon jewel, the currents of time had tugged at Kagome and pulled her back to where she had started.

She had sat on the bottom of the well and cried.

It was ironic, really; she’d been so worried she’d never see her family again, but even in her darkest nightmares she’d never imagined she wouldn’t be able to see  _him_.

Kagome breathed through the heartache and then firmly pushed it aside. Enough of dwelling for now.

She got up from bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

A wry smile touched Kagome’s lips as she stood in her under robe and briefly studied her outfit, hanging on the door of her closet. Then, with practised movements, she pulled on the white kimono and carefully secured it in place. The red hakama came next. She tied the belt with care, adjusted how it cinched on her waist, smoothed down her kimono.

Kagome made her way outside, pausing to slide thronged sandals onto her feet. She supposed she should have tied her hair back, but doing so would have been too strong a reminder of Kikyou. Wearing the miko uniform was bad enough.

She grabbed the broom by the door and set to work, sweeping the shrine yard. 

It was the first day of Tanabata so they wanted to make a good impression for anyone who might come and visit the shrine. She’d helped jii-chan to put up the decorations last night. Pristine green bamboo stood under the Goshinboku, ready and waiting. They looked oddly forlorn, without any wishes hanging on their branches.

It reminded her a little of how Sesshoumaru had looked, without his swords and armour.

Kagome’s heart ached, and she looked up to the cloudy July sky.

She had never given much thought to Tanabata before, though she knew the mythology behind it – growing up at the shrine and listening to jii-chan’s stories, she knew  _a lot_  of mythology.

But this year, the holiday hit a little too close to home.

This year, she knew too well how Orihime must have felt, being permitted to meet her husband once a year – and even then only if it didn’t rain, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to cross the river.

The broom clattered to the ground. Kagome was moving before the thought fully penetrated her consciousness, stalking towards Goshinboku.

There was a small desk set next to the bamboo, which Kagome would likely man later in the day. On the table was a couple of sets of writing utensils and a wooden box.

She reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. She picked up a small brush, dipped it in ink, and paused for just the second, the tip hovering above the paper.

Perhaps she should’ve wished the well to open again. Perhaps she should’ve just wished him well.

But like an echo of the pleas Orihime might have once made to her father, the words flowed from her heart to the tip of her fingers, drawing wobbling characters onto the  _tanzaku,_ the black ink a stark contrast against the white paper.

_I want to see him_

Kagome took  _tanzaku_  to the nearest bamboo and hung it there, her throat tight, but her eyes thankfully dry.

She set aside the brush and went back to pick up her broom.

She was not foolish enough to believe that her wish was granted, but at least this year she’d made one from the heart. And the bamboo didn’t look so lonely anymore, either.

She smiled to herself and continued to diligently sweep the yard, hoping that despite the clouds it wouldn’t rain today.

Something dark and familiar uncurled, brushing lightly at Kagome’s awareness. Her head shot up. She squeezed the handle of her broom and held her breath.

Nothing.

She must have imagined it; great, now she was going crazy on top of everything else.

Her heart quivered and a shiver ran down her back.

There it was again. The unmistakable prickle of youki.

Kagome held the broom to her chest and slowly turned around to where she was sensing the dark energy.

He stood silently at the top of the shrine steps, underneath the red torii gate.

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat. The broom fell from her nerveless fingers.

The whole world blurred, as tears flooded her eyes. And when she managed to blink them away, he stood in front of her, his finger gently brushing away the wet trail on her cheek.

“You are upset,” he told her, in that deep voice, just as soft as she remembered.

Laughter bubbled in Kagome’s throat, and she threw her arms around him.

 


	2. Honouring the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 2 - Obon
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> This one shot takes place in the same universe as my on-going chapter story _Life After Loss_. This snippet happens outside the events of the story so it works as a standalone and doesn’t spoil anything. :)

The mood in Edo was festive. A small smile touched Kagome’s lips as she watched everyone bustle around, preparing for the evening. The wood for the bonfire was slowly piling in the centre of the village.

Miroku oversaw everything with a watchful eye. Kaede might have been the miko of the village, but Obon was a Buddhist affair – like most matters pertaining to death.

Kagome nodded to Miroku in passing and continued walking towards the stone stairs rising towards the shrine.

Inuyasha had always liked Obon. He’d been intrigued about the human festivals, glad to participate in whatever way he could. Kagome suspected it was because after so many years, he had finally found a place to belong; in Edo, with her.

Sesshoumaru must have caught impressions of her mood through their mating bond, because he was watching her, his eyebrow arched in a silent question.

Kagome slanted a glance his way and shrugged her shoulders, starting the familiar climb.

“Inuyasha enjoyed this festival,” she explained, his presence a comfort at her back as he trailed after her up the stairs.

“And you?” he asked.

Kagome smiled again. Trust him to hear even the things left unsaid.

“I always felt like an outsider, even back when we were living here,” she admitted. “Obon is all about the spirits of the ancestors. How could I participate in the festivities with good conscience? I don’t know who my ancestors are, not this far in the past. My family can trace their line through most of the Edo period, but Sengoku era? And even if I did know my ancestors here, they’d likely still be alive.”

They reached the top of the stairs, and Kagome paused to flash Sesshoumaru a rueful smile. “So you see my problem.”

“I see how it would be difficult to be displaced in a different time.”

“With Inuyasha’s help, though, I was able to find a compromise,” Kagome said. She gathered her supplies: some cloth, incense and a bucket full of water. “So we came up with a tradition of our own.”

Sesshoumaru’s surprise bubbled through their mating bond, when Kagome stopped in front of the gravestone. He had probably expected her to pay her respects at the next grave over – and she would, in due time. But this was Obon, and the tradition had been hers and Inuyasha’s, so this was respecting his spirit, too.

“We figured,” she spoke softly, starting to clean the grave of her once rival, “that since I was Kikyou’s reincarnation, it would make her my ancestor.”

Sesshoumaru knelt beside her on the grass, and contemplated the silent gravestone.

“I suppose that is true, in a sense. I am glad Inuyasha found some way for you to celebrate.”

Warmth flooded Kagome, and she dipped her cloth in the water, starting the scrub the gravestone clean.

“And I do appreciate your conundrum. Of course, our kind does not always pay much attention to your human rituals.” He sounded almost apologetic.

“Why would you? You have a culture of your own,” she said. She’d learned enough about the demon society not to take offense.

“We, too, honour our dead. But the concept of ancestors is a difficult one, when a single generation spans centuries. So we use Obon to remember all our dead. It is not always easy for us, to notice the passage of time.”

“Using the human holidays helps you to keep track. Like an anchor.” Kagome nodded to herself. “That’s nice.”

Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

Kagome kept to her task. She could feel Sesshoumaru’s hesitation through their bond and guessed there was something he still wanted to say, but she waited. A small reflection of all the patience he had shown to her.

“I know,” he spoke at last, “that as his mate this would likely be your task but… May I take care of him?”

Kagome’s hands stilled. Her throat tightened and tears burned in her eyes.

She had cried enough for a lifetime, but this was different.

He caught the tear rolling down her cheek with the tip of his claw.

“This Sesshoumaru presumed too much,” he said, bowing his head. “Forgive me.”

Kagome shook her head. She flung down the cleaning cloth and turned to cup Sesshoumaru’s cheeks.

“No, you silly youkai,” she told him, meeting his eyes. “You do not.”

He frowned at her, displeasure written on his face.

“I made you cry.”

She smiled at him, soft and sad. She run her thumbs down to his jawline in a comforting caress.

“I’m sorry my wounds have made you wary. But not all tears are born from grief.” She leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “I’d be happy – very happy – if took care of him.”

His golden eyes softened. The tender look in them echoed another one that Kagome still carried in her heart.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists and gently pulled her hands from his cheeks. He kissed the back of both of her hands before he released them.

He got up, and walked over to the grave next to Kikyou’s. He knelt in front of it, then started plucking out weeds and clearing out the old ash from burnt incense.

Kagome picked up her own wash cloth again, but snuck glances at Sesshoumaru as they worked.

All the times they had visited his grave together, he had always watched her tend it. Sometimes, he had helped… But this was the first time he’d taken the task upon himself.

It felt right.

Kagome finished washing Kikyou’s grave. She lit fresh incense, and bowed her head in a prayer.

Down in the village, the sound of drums started, their steady rhythm filling the air like a heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru lit incense and rose. He set his hand on Kagome’s shoulder.

“Ready?”

She smiled up at him. “Yes.”

He pulled her to her feet. She put the cloth and the bucket back in their places, then spared one last look at the two graves.

Kikyou and Inuyasha, resting side by side.

That felt right, too.

Kagome laid her hand on Sesshoumaru’s arm. They walked over to the stairs and paused under the torii, looking down into the village. 

The bonfire was lit. The villagers, dressed in their better kimonos, had formed a circle around it. The drum beat a rhythm and the villagers stepped and turned, moving as one to the steps of the dance.

The steps might change, but five hundred years from now, people would still gather for the obon dance.

Kagome drew comfort in that.

Despite death and the teeth of time, some things would last.

Sesshoumaru’s voice was a soft murmur in her year. “What are you thinking, Kagome?”

“Love,” she replied, squeezing his arm. “I’m thinking about love.”

 


	3. Scent of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 3 - Hanabi

Sesshoumaru didn’t like crowds. For one, he valued his personal space… and crowds always generated too much noise, carried too many smells. He had very good control over his senses and could filter out most disctractions, but crowds were chaotic and unpleasant.

That was why he would – under normal circumstances – never consent to attend a summer festival in Tokyo.

But the cursed little girl had him wrapped around her finger; an irony so delicious that his mother never passed an opportunity to bring it up.

The girl only had to aim her large brown eyes at him, with her lower lip trembling  _just so_ , and Sesshoumaru would have given his left arm to make sure she’d get what she wanted. 

Even though he knew how irksome it was to grow back a whole limb.

So here he was, at the summer festival, wrinkling his nose at the loathsome crowd. The various stalls lining the both sides of the street made the space feel even narrower, and a whole river of people was meandering along the street, pausing occasionally at one stall or another.

Rin’s small hand securely clasping his larger one was the reason why Sesshoumaru didn’t snarl or turn on his heel. She looked even more adorable than usual, her hair on a side ponytail and adorned by a butterfly clip. 

The hair clip as well as the checkered yukata were of his mother’s making – Sesshoumaru wasn’t Rin’s only daiyoukai conquest.

Sweeter still was that bounce in Rin’s step as she walked beside him. She was bubbling with excitement, and Sesshoumaru was glad he’d given in to her whim despite his aversion to festivals such as this one.

As long as Rin was happy, Sesshoumaru was content.

“Sesshoumaru-sama! Look!” Rin gave him a toothy smile and tugged him towards a stall in front of which tiny goldfish swam in a shallow pool.

Someone bumped against Sesshoumaru’s back with a startled gasp. A squeaky “sorry!” followed soon after.

Sesshoumaru’s lips curled in a snarl, but the growl died in his throat.

That scent!

He whipped around, but saw nothing but a glimpse of purple and then the stranger was lost in the crowd.

He turned around and allowed Rin to pull him towards the goldfish, scenting the air. It was faint but there; a scent with a crisp edge of power. A scent he had not caught in decades, if not a full century.

The scent of a miko.

 

* * *

 

 

The evening was darkening. The crowd was even bigger now, much to Sesshoumaru’s displeasure. He did like the sight of the paper lanterns, however. The light they provided created a much nicer mood than the harsh electric ones did – and it reminded him of different times, now long gone.  

The bounce was gone from Rin’s step. After hours of excitement and several tasty treats, she had tired enough to drag her feet.

They were almost done, Sesshoumaru assessed. There was only one thing left, the crowning event for the day.

“The fireworks display will start soon,” he told Rin. “Let’s go find seats.”

She perked up and grinned at him, walking lighter as they headed towards the designated area.

After the fireworks, they could finally leave.

The promise of going home should have been more of a relief to him, Sesshoumaru reflected. 

But a part of him was still remembering the scent he’d caught earlier.

A miko. Here. Now.

That same part would have loved to hunt her down – but finding her here at the festival would be close to an impossible task, even for him. With this many people about there were too many different smells mixing in the air, from food and sweat to various brands of shampoo. Too much information to flood his sensitive nose with.

A lot of people were already sitting down, waiting for the fireworks to start. Sesshoumaru stayed at the edge of the gathered crowd and settled down to wait.

Rin had more trouble staying patient; she couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Time passed slower for the young.

Finally, the fireworks show started. As the first burst of colour flashed against the evening sky, Rin gasped in delight.

Sesshoumaru spared only few sparse glances at the display. He had seen fireworks many times over the course of his long life.

Rin’s face, tilted up, her eyes reflecting the glowing colours, her smile bright and full of delight was much more precious sight.

Over the boom of the fireworks, Sesshoumaru caught a sound of rushing footsteps that came to a stop.

“Shoot,” the person muttered to herself, out of breath, “it already started.”

Something purple moved in Sesshoumaru’s peripheral vision, a few feet to his left.

He tore his gaze away from Rin and turned his head sharp enough to almost crack his neck.

It was a young woman, in her twenties if even that. She was wearing a purple yukata, and shadowing her eyes with one hand as she looked up at the fireworks splaying against the sky.

Sesshoumaru’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deep.

The familiar scent made his hackles rise.

Power. Cold and raw… and there was a lot of it.

His youki swirled restlessly, but Sesshoumaru was intrigued. She was not just a miko, she was a  _strong_  miko.

As if sensing his stare, she looked away from the fireworks. Startling blue eyes met his gaze, gleaming with curiosity.

“Sorry,” she said, her lips curving into a hesitant smile. “Am I bothering you?”

She couldn’t have been trained. Otherwise she would be wary of him.

But then, in a world where the old powers were fading, giving way to technology, who would be around to train young mikos?

Nonetheless, she must have felt his energy, because she was leaning towards him in a way Sesshoumaru suspected was wholly subconscious. The expression on her face mirrored his own intrigue.

“No. Not a bother.” He paused. “I’m Sesshoumaru.”

“Kagome.” Her smile grew surer, brighter. “Nice to meet you!”

It certainly was, Sesshoumaru agreed. And one way or another, he would have to make sure he would meet her again.

 


	4. First for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 4 - Sunflower fields and road trip

Familiar chords filled the silence and Kagome perked up in her seat, unable to hold back a smile. She loved this song!

She leaned towards the radio and cranked up the volume.

Sesshoumaru’s fingers clenched against the steering wheel. He slanted a quick glance her way, his eyebrow arched.

Kagome raised her own eyebrows in a challenge.

Sesshoumaru was a private person as well as a control freak – but she could be just as stubborn as he was.

He fixed his attention back onto the road and shook his head. But he couldn’t mask the smile rising to his lips.

Victory was hers. Kagome slumped happily against her seat, her head bopping to the beat of the song.

It was a beautiful day. Sun was smiling at them from a clear blue sky. The air outside was hot and humid, and Kagome was glad to be sitting in the comfortable coolness of the air conditioned car.

Excitement bubbled through her as she watched the road stretching out before them. The train would have been faster, but a road trip was so much more fun. She was glad she had managed to talk Sesshoumaru into it – even if their given destination had her in jitters.

The song ended. Kagome grimaced at the commercials on the radio and turned the volume back down. She looked at the passing scenery and toyed with the hem of her sundress.

“It will be fine,” Sesshoumaru spoke, his deep voice pitched in a soothing tone.

Kagome bit her lip and snuck a glance at him.

“You can’t know that.”

Warm gold eyes met hers for a brief moment before he turned his head to watch the road again.

“I know _you_ ,” Sesshoumaru told her, in that utter confidence that bordered on arrogance. “And I know my mother. She’s going to love you.”

Kagome hummed. Somehow, she wasn’t as convinced of that as he was.  

Though, to be perfectly honest, it wasn’t just the thought of Sesshoumaru’s mother disliking her that made her stomach twisting into knots.

She’d dated before. Good guys, nice guys.

But never a guy like Sesshoumaru.

And she had never met any of her exes’ mothers either.

This was a big step, a step that made _this is serious_ flash across her mind in neon letters.

Casual dating wasn’t really Kagome’s thing, so commitment didn’t scare her; not exactly… But even after months of dating, some part of her still couldn’t believe that someone like Sesshoumaru was interested in _her_.

And now he was driving them across Honshuu so he could introduce her to his mother.

She was giddy. She was nervous. She was humbled. She couldn’t believe her luck.

She was _in love_ – that scared her more than Sesshoumaru’s mother ever could. Love opened a door to wonderful things but it was also a leap of faith.

Kagome had been hurt before. She and her ex both had been young and thoughtless but she could not unlearn the lesson: caring for someone deeply left you vulnerable to them.

Kagome stared out of the window, not even registering the landscape as her fingers worried the hem of her dress.

A warm weight flattened her fingers and settled over her hand.

Kagome’s gaze snapped to his hand, curling around her fingers in silent comfort.

She probably wasn’t able to keep the affection flooding her insides from showing in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

He didn’t speak or look back at her, fully focused on driving, but his usually impassive face bore such a tender expression that Kagome’s heart melted then and there.

And she knew that Sesshoumaru would never hurt her.

Kagome relaxed against her seat and smiled at the clear blue sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru drummed his finger against the steering wheel in the beat of the song playing quietly in the background. Beside him, Kagome sat on her seat and looked out of the window, resting her cheek against her hand. Her eyes were hooded, all signs of her earlier fidgeting gone.  

Sesshoumaru was glad to see her relaxed at last.

Kagome had no cause to fret. He had meant what he’d said earlier; his mother would welcome her with open arms.

After all the nagging and not-so-subtle hints he’d endured over the years, he was sure his mother would welcome any woman he’d bring to meet her with open arms.

And Kagome wasn’t just anyone, she was someone very special.

A soft gasp drew Sesshoumaru’s attention.

Kagome had sat up, and was raptly staring out of the window, unaware of his gaze. Outside the window there was a field of yellow, and it took Sesshoumaru a moment to realise it was a field of sunflowers.

They were her favourite flowers. He remembered her mentioning that on one of their first dates, and he’d stored the fact for later use.

His mind made, Sesshoumaru slowed down and found a good place to stop on the shoulder of the road.

Kagome turned to him.

“Why are we stopping?”

“We’re taking a short break so I can stretch my legs.”

He saw the suspicion in her eyes, but kept his features perfectly neutral. Kagome frowned but slipped out of the car and started towards the field.

Sesshoumaru got out and walked around the car. He propped himself against the passenger side door to watch Kagome. Her sundress fluttered in the small breeze as she walked towards the flowers.

When she reached the edge of the field, Sesshoumaru noticed some of the sunflowers were taller than she was. Somehow that made her even more endearing to him.

And then she looked at him over her shoulder and Sesshoumaru’s heart sang – her blue eyes danced in the sunlight, the pure joy writ on face and that smile…

It was her smile that had made Sesshoumaru fall for her in the first place.

Minutes stretched, as she admired the flowers and he admired her.

When she turned to walk back to him, he took a few steps forward to meet her.

Kagome slid her arms around his neck and Sesshoumaru instinctively pulled her body against his, not caring about the heat of the day.

Her head tilted to meet his gaze.

“I love you,” she whispered, a quiet confession she’d never voiced before.

Sesshoumaru, however, was a man of action, not words; he slid his hand to cradle the back of her neck and claimed her soft lips in a tender kiss.


	5. The Bikini Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 5 - At the Beach

Kagome fussed in front of the mirror, turning this way and that. She adjusted the bikini top, feeling self-conscious. 

She had been perfectly happy with her old one-piece swimsuit, but when she’d told Sango that Sesshoumaru had agreed to go to the beach with her, she had all but dragged her into a store and made her buy the bikini.

Though Kagome had wanted a day at the beach – like one you always saw in shoujo manga – she’d been surprised that Sesshoumaru had agreed to it. He was some years older than her and from a very well-off family...  Thus he was more the ‘wine and dine in a fancy setting’ type than ‘let’s go to the beach’ type.

 But that he was willing to step out of his comfort zone even though their relationship was still fresh and budding gave Kagome hope that despite their differences they might manage to build something together. Eventually.

Kagome pursed her lips.

Well, she would just have to trust Sango’s judgement and fashion sense.

She turned away from the mirror and shimmied into a sundress.

She was at the door, clutching her bag and toeing on her sandals, when her phone buzzed to alert her of a text message. She grabbed the phone.

The message was from Sesshoumaru, written in his typical succinct fashion.

Kagome stuffed the phone into her bag and rushed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome was a babbling nervous wreck for the entire car ride. She kept sneaking furtive glances at Sesshoumaru and wondering if she’d got more than she bargained for.

This was the first time she’d seen Sesshoumaru so dressed down and it was all she could do not to drool. Sesshoumaru was dashing in a suit – but sitting there next to her in a short-sleeved shirt that was only buttoned half-way up and linen trousers with the legs rolled up to show a glimpse of well-defined shins had her thoughts going to dark and delicious places.

Casual looks suited him, made him seem more approachable.

Kagome looked down at her own sundress and made a face. Next to him, she was going to look downright shabby.

The moment she saw the glimmering blue ocean for the first time, however, Kagome’s mood brightened. She leaned towards the window, bursting with excitement.

Several minutes later, Sesshoumaru finally pulled up at a parking lot and they got out of the car.

Kagome couldn’t help the skip in her step as she hurried towards the beach. Sesshoumaru trailed behind her, following at a more sedate pace.

Finally there, Kagome kicked off her sandals. She sank her toes in the sand, revelling in the warmth and slight roughness of its texture. She breathed in deep, filling her lungs with the fresh air carrying the unmistakable salty tang of the sea. 

She opened her eyes, not sure when she had closed them, and found Sesshoumaru standing beside her, holding her sandals in his hand.

“We used to go to the beach when I was younger,” Kagome spoke, replying to the silent question in his amused eyes. “Back when dad was still alive. I’ve missed it.”

“You haven’t been here since?”

“Once. With my friends when I was in high school.”

He studied her for a moment. “Then I’m glad you decided to bring me here.”

She flushed in delight and grabbed his free hand.

“Come on.”

He let her pull him along.

It wasn’t too hard to find a good spot. Since they’d come on a weekday, the beach wasn’t too crowded even though the day was sunny and warm and perfectly summery.

Kagome pulled a blanket from her bag and set it down.

A brief smile touched Sesshoumaru’s lips.

“I wondered why you had such a big bag. You come prepared.”

“I do,” Kagome said, giving the old yellow backpack an affectionate pat. “I’ve got towels and three bottles of water. I made bentou for later and there’s watermelon for a snack.”

“I’m impressed.”

Kagome smiled brightly at the compliment.

Then, hoping to look cool and collected instead of a ball of jitters, Kagome closed her fingers around the hem of her sundress.

She pulled the dress over her head and snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru from under her lashes. She thought she saw his eyes widen but couldn’t be sure.

She folded her dress and put it in her backpack, feeling the weight of Sesshoumaru’s gaze on her back. She fought hard not to fidget or adjust her bikini as she straightened and faced him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and offered no comment.

Kagome’s shoulders slumped a little as disappointment welled in the pit of her stomach.

Unable to stomach the tense silence, she plastered a smile onto her lips.

“I think I’ll go for a swim, wanna come?”

He shook his head. “I’d better stay here and look after your things.”

“Thanks,” Kagome said, swallowing another wave of disappointment.

Why had she even bothered, Kagome thought bitterly as she stomped towards the water. Why had she let Sango talk her into buying this stupid bikini?

Sango had been so sure. So smug. _“He won’t know where to put his eyes.”_  

Yeah right!

Sango was an idiot, and Kagome was an even bigger one for believing in her. Sesshoumaru'd had no trouble at all keeping his eyes politely above her shoulders.

Maybe he wasn’t attracted to her, the way she was to him. Kagome was pretty, but she didn’t turn heads the way Sesshoumaru did.

Kagome sighed and stopped when she felt cool water lapping at her feet. She cast one last glance at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, then waded into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

The seawater had managed to cool Kagome’s head and she felt much better when she was walking towards the shore, her steps heavy with the water pushing against her knees.

Her good mood disappeared as quickly as it had been restored, however. Up on the beach, on their spot, Sesshoumaru was sitting on the blanket – surrounded by three women.

Kagome’s temper sparked.

She hadn’t even been gone long and already he had an admiring audience?!

She probably should have seen it coming, he always did attract attention – but his non-reaction to her bikini aside, he was  _her_ boyfriend, damn it!

Kagome picked up her pace, all but stomped as she reached the shore.

She was about half-way towards the three poachers when she found her path blocked.

“Hey there.”

She blinked at the grinning guy standing in her way, then stepped around him.

A hand caught her wrist.

“What’s the rush, babe?”

Kagome turned around to glare at him.

Her fraying temper snapped, and she was about to give him a piece of her mind – when a warm hand slid to the small of her back where it splayed in a possessive manner.

Kagome’s mouth snapped shut.

“Did you have something you wished to discuss with my girlfriend?” Sesshoumaru’s words might have been polite, but his tone of voice was freezing.

“Nah man, sorry.” The guy let go of Kagome and raised his hands in a surrender.

Kagome’s hip bumped against Sesshoumaru as he tugged her against his side.

“I knew that bikini of yours was going to be trouble,” he muttered under his breath, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat.

“What?”

He silenced her with a kiss so hard it left Kagome’s knees wobbly.

When he pulled back, there was heat in his eyes she’d never seen there before and Kagome’s hands curled to clutch at the lapels of his half-buttoned shirt.

There was only one fleeting though on her mind before she leaned into him to claim another kiss: she needed to send Sango a thank you card.

 


	6. Finding Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 6 - Fireflies

The long summer day was turning to night, when Kagome slipped out of the village and climbed towards the shrine and the Bone Eater’s well. The sounds of merriment followed her up the stone stairs as she left the wedding celebration behind her.

At the top of the stairs, grass brushed at her ankles. She had just wanted a moment for herself, some peace and quiet – but when she walked past the well she knew where her feet were taking her.

Somehow, she thought, a small wry smile touching her lips, that seemed appropriate.

She paused before the tall tree, admired its wide trunk. She stepped even closer, rose to the tips of her toes and extended her hand. Her fingers brushed against the rough bark, caressing the scar she knew only too well.

She drew a quivering breath and bowed her head.

“I didn’t expect to feel bitter today,” she breathed, the God Tree the only audience for her quiet confession, “but I guess a part of me is, a little.”

“You left your home to come here, to a time you do not belong, just to be with him,” a deep voice remarked from behind.

Kagome jumped. Her hand that had been resting against the bark of the Goshinboku balled into a fist.

She had not heard him approach her; this was a predator who knew how to silence his steps. Likewise, he exercised perfect control over his powers – enough to apparently mask his energy, which was why she hadn’t felt him, either.

She turned around slowly.

The impassive golden eyes were narrowed in scrutiny, and Kagome’s shoulders stiffened.

“Yet you did not expect to feel bitter on a day he marries another?”

Kagome bit her lip and glared at him. She was still angry at how he’d sneaked up on her, and in any case she didn’t owe him any answers. But something about his voice caught her; a trace of curiosity that did not show on his still face.

“I thought I had put it behind me,” she said with a small shrug.

“Love is not something one can easily discard.”

Kagome scoffed. “Love comes in many forms,” she countered. “Inuyasha and I started out as friends. We still are friends now. And I love my friends.”

“That is not what this Sesshoumaru means.”

His voice sounded colder, but Kagome wasn’t fazed. The situation was too bizarre to frighten her; to stand here arguing about love with  _Sesshoumaru_  – on Inuyasha’s wedding day.

“I’m not sure I ever loved him the way you mean,” she replied. And that was the truth.

Oh, she had wholeheartedly  _believed_  she was in love with Inuyasha – but she had been young, even when she had returned three years later. The more she thought about it now, the more convinced she was that it had been just puppy love. 

It wasn’t Inuyasha she had truly been in love with, but the image she’d built of him in her head. What he could have been.

“We were together for a while. But it didn’t do either of us any good.” She shook her head, to rid herself of the memories – they still had the power to hurt her, but only if she let them. And she wasn’t going to, not today of all days. “It wasn’t working, and our decision to call it quits was mutual.”

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her. But the intensity of his gaze was troubling enough.

Kagome rubbed her arms and took a seat, settling on the cool grass and leaning her back against Goshinboku.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, and gracefully lowered himself to the ground just a few scant feet away from her.

Unease curled in her stomach like a heavy weight as she suddenly wondered what game Sesshoumaru was playing here. Their interactions had always been brief and carefully courteous at best – expect perhaps that one moment battling Naraku when they’d been alone and united.

If anything, Kagome thought Sesshoumaru regarded her with mild irritation. So why was he here? Why had he followed her, when she had wanted a moment to herself? Why had he engaged her in a conversation? Why was he sitting so close?

Kagome looked across the clearing, focusing on the dancing glow of the fireflies gathering there. Normally, the sight would’ve made her smile, but now it only served as a momentary distraction from the growing sense of foreboding caused by Sesshoumaru’s unexplained presence.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Kagome said, when the silence grew too heavy for her, too  _much_. “Inuyasha’s my friend. Maybe I’m still a bit bitter though I have tried to let go of the past. But more than anything else, I want him to be happy.”

“You did not find happiness with each other.”

It was not a question – and it stung, the way words always did when they struck true and scraped at old scars.

She was surprised that her voice was only a little tight when she replied. “No, but I’m glad he’s found it at last.”

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

She didn’t see it, because she was purposefully ignoring him, but the way her entire body tensed told her all his attention was focused on her.

Kagome gritted her teeth and watched the fireflies – though now that she looked at them more closely, buzzing about their business, their glow reminded her of the golden gleam of his eyes.

When Sesshoumaru finally spoke, his deep voice was soft; softer than Kagome would ever have believed possible.

“And what about you, Kagome?”

Startled, she turned towards him.

“What?”

He tilted his head and studied her, an odd look in his eyes.

“What about your happiness?”

Stunned by both his words and the pain flaring in their wake, Kagome managed a weak shrug.

He struck so quickly that Kagome had only time to flinch – his hand was a blur when it caught hers in a grip as relaxed as it was unyielding.

Kagome’s breath froze in her throat and she stared at his deadly claws delicately curved around her wrist. Panic flooded Kagome’s mind but cold logic followed right on its heels, reminding her that struggling was not a good idea, not when the most lethal predator of them all had caught a hold of her.

Therefore, she could only helplessly watch when he drew her hand towards him. 

Kagome cringed internally, preparing for that deadly flash of his fangs while her heart thundered against her ribs.

But when his lips brushed against the tips of her fingers in a soft caress, the shiver creeping down her spine wasn’t all fear.

Kagome’s lips parted, her breath still caught in her throat.

His eyes were hooded, their golden colour almost luminous in the darkening night.

Kagome’s eyes were wide and wild, her mind scrambling to make sense of it all because hot damn  _Sessoumaru had just kissed her fingers_.

“I think that my half-brother has it right, for once,” he murmured, still holding onto her hand, his thumb drawing a lazy circle along her flushing skin. “I would like to find my happiness. Would you, Kagome, be willing to help me look for it?”

Kagome blinked at him, her stomach in knots again but for a whole different reason that it had been earlier. 

It was really hard to keep thinking about anything while he traced whimsical patterns on the back of her hand and stared at her with those oddly intent, hooded eyes – let alone trying to process the situation.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t possibly be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting, right?

She swallowed.

And yet… Ridiculous and unwise as it might have been, she felt tempted.

_Very_  tempted.

She took a deep breath. What did she have to lose, anyway?

Kagome squared her shoulders and drew herself up. She met his gaze and sealed her fate with one word.

“Yes.”

 


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SessKag Week Day 7 - Sky full of stars

When Kagome returned to the room she shared with Sesshoumaru, she found it empty. One of the shouji screens bordering the outer walkway was open, letting in a soft breeze.

A knowing smile rose to Kagome’s lips. She picked a lit paper lantern and padded across the room.

She paused briefly to peel her socks off. Then she slipped out from the gap of the partially open screen and crossed the walkway, her steps quiet against the polished wood. She stepped down from the walkway and into the garden.

The grass was cool beneath her bare feet. Kagome inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh night air and the sweet scents of her garden.

Her mate was sitting at his favourite spot, by the pond. He was wearing a simple dark kimono and his usual white fur pooled in the ground around him. Set on the ground in front of him was a lacquered tray.

She sat down next to him, depositing the lantern by the tray, and dug her feet into the soft white fur of his pelt with a blissful sigh.

He didn’t turn to look at her, and when he spoke, his deep voice was barely a murmur. “Are they asleep?”

“Who, the kids or Inuyasha?” Kagome chuckled. “I expect they’re all one big happy snoring pile of puppies by now. It was a tiring day.”

“Indeed.” He brought a sake dish to his lips and tipped it, emptying it in one swallow.

Kagome’s lips quirked in a smile. She brushed back the sleeves of her kimono before she reached for the sake bottle on the tray. She picked it up, then refilled her mate’s dish.

She felt the weight of his golden gaze on her. After all these years, it still made her skin tingle.

Kagome put down the bottle and looked over the pond. The waterlilies had only just started blooming, their white petals almost glowing in the gentle darkness of the summer night. The still surface of the pond reflected the night sky, with its vast expanse of twinkling stars.

Kagome set her hands on the ground and leaned back, looking up to the velvet sky stretching above them. The sight of it made her sigh again. 

She wondered if she would ever get used to seeing so many stars, burning so bright. Stars had been pale and scarce back home, where the lights of the city burned long to the night.

“Thinking of home?” her mate asked. He took another sip of sake.

Kagome shook her head.

Sesshoumaru put down the sake dish and turned to her. “You cannot lie to me.” His hand came to rest over hers, his fingers curling around it in a familiar firm grip. “This sliver of sadness, I can only smell it on you when you are thinking of home.”

The corner of Kagome’s lips twitched. She turned her head, met his eyes. “I was thinking of Tokyo,” she admitted.

She shifted her weight, lifted her free hand so she could run her fingers across his cheek in a feather-light caress. He leaned into the touch, his eyes hooded.

“But I made my choice, years ago,” Kagome continued. “My home is here, with you.”

He growled, but there was no threat in the sound; it was a declaration of pride.

His face relaxed into one of its rare smiles.

Kagome smiled back and let her head fall to rest against his shoulder, as they sat together in their garden, enjoying the night.

 


End file.
